


Last Kiss

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aleksis POV, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto sta cadendo, sta andando alla deriva.<br/>Stiamo affogando, lentamente, inesorabilmente...</p><p>La mia Sasha, tanto forte quanto fragile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Titolo:** Last Kiss  
 **Fandom:** Pacific Rim  
 **Personaggi:** Aleksis Kaidanovsky, Sasha Kaidanovsky  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Malinconico  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** Missing Moments  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 137  
 **Note: 1.** Era da tanto che volevo scrivere su questi due. Li adoro… E siccome sono tanto tragico ho voluto anche aggiungere la ciliegina sulla torta per rendere le cose ancora più tristi.  
Ah, ovviamente capirete dopo aver letto. LOL  
 **2.** Dedicata al mio amore che, con tanta pazienza, è riuscito a farmi mettere a scrivere.  <3  
 **3.** L’immagine del banner appartiene a [Toxickaijublue](http://toxickaijublue.tumblr.com)

**__ **

Tutto sta cadendo, sta andando alla deriva.  
Stiamo affogando, lentamente, inesorabilmente...

Ma posso ancora fare qualcosa, farle sentire che non morirà da sola: le nostre menti sono unite, così come i nostri cuori, e riporto alla memoria il ricordo del nostro primo bacio.  
Un ricordo lontano ma ancora vivido nella mia mente come nella sua.

La piacevole sensazione di aver trovato qualcosa di davvero importante.  
Le mie mani strette sui suoi fianchi, le sue labbra tremanti che, scacciando via ogni paura, si posavano sulle mie.

La mia Sasha, tanto forte quanto fragile...

Sento mia moglie morire, nella mia mente e tra le mie braccia.  
Mi lascia un'ultimo sorriso e la consapevolezza che avremmo potuto avere una famiglia, se non fossimo morti qui, fallendo la missione.

E poi la stringo a me, lasciando che l'acqua ci culli verso il fondo, e le do il nostro ultimo bacio...


End file.
